Small Chainsaw
The Small Chainsaw is a weapon in Dead Rising, Chop Till You Drop and Dead Rising Mobile. It is a much smaller version of the Chainsaw that can be wielded single-handedly, and can be stored in your inventory, unlike its counterpart. This is one of the most useful weapons in the game (aside from the unlockable Real Mega Buster and Laser Sword), and it also lasts much longer than its bigger cousin. In Dead Rising, the Small Chainsaw spawns at the Space Rider in Wonderland Plaza after defeating the psychopathic clown Adam MacIntyre. In Chop Till You Drop, the small chainsaw spawns next to the fruits in the Security Room.Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Walkthrough and FAQ by darkhisham, 1up.com, (March 1, 2009). Attacks *'Primary': Tap the button to swing the Small Chainsaw. This attack can remove a zombie's head or limb. *'Thrown': Hold down the trigger to go into aim mode then press the button to throw the Small Chainsaw. Be careful using the Small Chainsaw when escorting survivors, as they can be hit easily and have their health severely damaged. Durability The Small Chainsaw is one of the few items that can be strengthened three times by picking up three types of books. They are the Entertainment book, the Engineering book, and the Criminal Biography book. With these three in effect, the player can kill an incredible 2,160 enemies (zombies and psychopaths alike). Trivia * With 80 hits, the Small Chainsaw is 4 times more durable than the Chainsaw (20 hits). , deadrising.wikia.com. * Adam MacIntyre uses two of these as his main attack against Frank. Adam can also spin his two chainsaws, but Frank cannot outside of modifications. * The official guide fails to mention the Entertainment book: "Take a quick moment to run up the set of stairs and grab another Small Chainsaw on the ground near the console. These things come in handy, especially if Frank is carrying the Criminal Biology Biography and Engineering Books, which allow them to last up to three times as long as normal." }|}} *With books from around the mall, the Small Chainsaw is more durable. The Criminal Biography Book (Found in Sir Book-a-Lot, Wonderland Plaza), Engineering book and Entertainment book (Both found in Bachman's Bookporium, Paradise Plaza) each triple the durability of the Small Chainsaw. With all three books, the Small Chainsaw can go from withstanding 80 hits to a staggering 2160 hits and last a very long time. *This weapon is highly effective against Psychopaths, as it can kill them in just a few attacks, making the game much easier. *Unfortunately, the Small Chainsaw does not spawn in Overtime Mode. However, Overtime Mode will automatically begin after Ending A and all of Frank's items are carried over, which can include the Small Chainsaw(s) and its related books. *Surprisingly, the Small Chainsaw does as much damage as the Real Mega Buster, making it tied with the Real Mega Buster as 3rd most damaging weapon in the game, surpassed only by the Steel Rack, Shelf, Sausage Rack, and Laser Sword in that ascending order. Gallery Dead_rising_IGN_small_chainsaw.jpg Image:Chainsaws.png|Wielding the Small Chainsaw. Image:Adam the Clown.jpg| Adam holding both Small Chainsaws. Project x zone art 01.jpg|Frank West in Project X Zone, wielding the Small Chainsaw. Chainsaw_Small.jpg| Chainsaw_Small_Bloody.jpg| Notes Category:Dead Rising Weapons Category:Dead Rising: Chop Till You Drop Weapons